No Way
by bloody.pandora
Summary: Aliyah is taken from her body and put in another... in Konohagakure! The choices she makes from then on... may or may not be the right ones. M for Language.. Read, ya?


Have you ever wondered if Naruto actually existed? In some weird alternate reality? Well, I have. A lot actually. Call me a Naru-tard or whatever you want but it's true. I've always hoped, dreamed, _wished _it was all true and somehow I could get there.

Never in my entire life did I ever expect that to happen. Most things I've read, thought about, dreamed of happened so easily. No pain — nothing. I just woke up one day and was there. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Too bad Life never works out the way you'd want it. It's actually funny how it happened, really, and I tell you this sitting in a cell awaiting my punishment. For what, I can't exactly tell you now, but you'll know when the time comes. Trust me.. And you may not want to know why. I just hope this gets out, so if you _do_ wish for something like this to happen you'll stop. It's not all it's cracked out to be. Seriously, trust me.

It happened so fast..

—

I was sitting at my laptop, once again watching episodes of Naruto on a site that gave it all, in Japanese of course. My headphones were plugged in and the cord wasn't that long so I had to sit unhealthily close.

I was so absorbed into the episode I didn't hear my 'family' call for me. I didn't hear anything until it was too late. Funny how that happens huh? Well, I was just sitting there when it got seriously hot. Like, I think my skin is going to burn off hot. Crazy, really, but I just shrugged it off and shed my long sleeved shirt so I was sitting in my tank and jeans. I clicked my fan on and it blew cool air at me for a minute.

Then I smelt it. The smell of burning wood and plastic. It's a disgusting smell so much that I can't put it into words. If you've ever been at a bonfire you'll know what it smelt like. Try that amplified by a thousand. It was horrendous. By that time, I guess the fire had spread from my kitchen to the living room, which was directly under my room.

I made my second mistake then (my first being retarded and super absorbed in a show): I opened my bedroom door, being greeted by a smoldering heat. I backed into my room and slammed the door, somehow trying to stop the flames from burning through my ridiculously old, wooden door. Nope, didn't work. Soon enough the flames had engulfed everything in the house but some of the upstairs. I was hiding in my room, coughing my lungs out trying to breath and not panic.

Panic only makes the heart rate increase and the blood pump faster spreading the toxin I was breathing in through my body. Too bad I was such a worrier I didn't put that to mind. After only a few minutes I was passed out in my closet.

It must have been by some miracle, but I was pulled from the fire in my house by firemen. Next time you see a fireman thank him, for that could have been the one who saved my body. Yes, I say body, as in not my soul or anything.

I was aware of the pain flowing through my body, I was aware of the sirens, the doctors when I got to the hospital. I _felt _everything they did, and it wasn't pleasant. It was cool, though, that I didn't have to feel them opening me up, cause my mind numbed it. The brain is a great thing and I thank whoever that I had one and the sense enough to numb myself, unintentionally of course.

Problem with this heroic saving was the fact that I was no longer there. My body was alive and breathing but my soul.. Well let's just say it decided to take a trip.

I was falling... Far and fast. That feeling when you're on a high rollercoaster and it suddenly drops? Yeah, it felt like that; I always hated that feeling but somehow this time there were no tracks to pull me back up. No metal holding me in place. I was just freefalling. A seriously unpleasant feeling. Man it sucked.

When I finally stopped I wished I'd had an emergency brake or something. I slammed into something and new pain shot through my entire body; I was acutely aware of every nerve ending in my body, which sucked cause it felt like I was being poked by over millions of tiny pins all over my body.. But I could breath, and I was. There were no tubes in my throat, no needles in my arms and I wasn't wearing a silly stupid little gown with weird print on it that they give in hospitals for patients to wear.

"Dyon!" Someone said; the voice sounded so far away and in my head I had a mental image of someone. Someone familiar. "Oh, she's waking up! She's finally waking up!"

_Finally? _I'd only been out, what a few hours since the fire? It didn't happen that long ago, at least it didn't feel like that.

I heard shuffling and I was afraid to open my eyes. I didn't want to know what I looked like after the fire. I was sure I had to be burnt, or something. If I had ugly scars I would be very upset. I wasn't some perfectly crafted female or anything I was just a regular teen so zits and stuff like that happened to me. I had just gotten the right facial stuff so that I didn't have any weird blackheads or anything! If I had burn scars I'd be pissed, but thankful that I was still alive.

"Dyon.. Can you hear me?" Now a professional sounding voice echoed in my ear canals. "If you can hear me tap your finger once."

I tapped once.

"Oh, my God!" A woman squealed, which made me flinch. That was loud. "My little Dyon!" The woman seemed to be crying now.

"Dyon, can you open your eyes?" I tapped once, again. "Can you open your eyes for me?" I didn't tap at all. I didn't want to open my eyes, I just wanted to lie there.. Peacefully. "Dyon." I tapped once and mentally sighed.

Looks like I had to open my eyes. That thought made me frown, and with some force I pried open one eye. Everything was blurry at first, until I opened my other eye then everything slowly came into perfect focus. Honestly that was odd since I had bad vision and needed glasses.

A seriously busty blonde woman was standing above me, a weird looking diamond in the middle of her forehead. Oddly, I thought I recognized her from somewhere.. Next to her stood an average looking woman with short cropped black hair and bright green eyes glistening with tears. I was still frowning, not really knowing which woman was which, but I figured the crying one was the one who squealed.

"Can you speak?" The busty woman asked, her voice firm. Yep, she was the one who told me to open my eyes. I just blinked at her, not really wanting to talk. Then she looked at the other woman, "I don't think she can—"

"Yes I can." I said. My voice cracked, and it was airy as if I hadn't spoken in years. Odd. Must've been dry mouth, though I couldn't help but be overly curious as to who these people were. I didn't recognize them. At all.

Both women looked at me, and I just stared back coughing a slightly airy cough as I pushed myself into a sitting position. The black haired woman nearly fainted and the blonde shouted for someone to grab her. I just stared at them before my gaze traveled over the room. It was a white room with a light green border. A yellow curtain was pulled back away from my bed and it looked like no one else was in there, since the other two beds in the room were unoccupied.

I turned my gaze then to myself. I looked at my hands, which looked normal, I yanked the thin blanket off my bed and my legs looked normal. Frowning deeply I sat up on my knees and pulled up the ugly yellow short sleeved shirt I was wearing. No burns, no scars.

I could have _sworn_ they opened me up. As my confusion grew so did my impatience. Hey, I wanted to know what happened to all my stuff. Like my laptop, my Gaara poster, my Kisame/Itachi poster, especially my teddy bear, Christopher. I loved that little guy.

Feeling eyes on me I turned my eyes to the blonde busty woman standing in my room. She observed me for a minute before looking at a green clipboard. "You weren't expected to wake up." She said finally.

"Why not?" I asked. I'd only been in a fire, right?

"You've been in a coma for six years."

I froze, my mind replaying what she just said. _Six years? Six.. Fucking years?!_

"What..? I'm 21?" I was confused. I didn't feel any older. I poked myself in the stomach, then tried not to laugh. Yeah, I'm weird.. And ticklish. Very, very ticklish.

"21? No, you're 15." She glanced at the clipboard then back at me. "You got admitted in critical condition. Don't you remember?" She furrowed her brow, her honey colored eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh.. No?" I raised an eyebrow thoroughly confused now. My head was spinning. I was fifteen when I almost died in a fire and six years later I'm fifteen again? That's just not right no matter what way you look at it.

"You're father—" Her words were interrupted when a woman with super short black hair and heels burst into the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" The woman gasped. "Naruto-kun is back.."

Hold the phone. Tsunade..? Naruto? No. Effing. Way.

* * *

**A/N: **Yola~ Er, I hope you liked it and just so you know as a note, actually, in the next chapter there are some terms you may not know so I am going to post what they mean at the bottom (down here). Uh... I hope you liked this though. I did, I thought it was actually a bit funny. x3

Next chapter up soon, eh? See you then!


End file.
